


Whispers on the Wind

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Lady Loki, Magic, Minor Angst, Miscommunication, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Loki kidnaps the reader whilst out on mission - however everything is not quite as it seems.Fluff Bingo square: C1 - more than meets the eye
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182188
Kudos: 15





	Whispers on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimarooney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/gifts).



“Hand over the orb, Loki.”

“No, I don’t believe I shall.”

Truthfully, you respected her defiance. She was backed into the corner, surrounded from every angle, but Loki’s smile never faded. You suspected that this entire set up was by design; she never did anything without a reason. An illusion, perhaps, drawing you inwards so that she might strike from behind?

You weren’t the only one to reach that conclusion. Moments after the thought occurred to you, Natasha shot a taser bite straight into Loki’s chest. It attached to her breastplate, miniature arms scratching against the thick, Asgardian metal, but the electric charge never went off.

“Aren’t you a clever, little spider,” Loki hummed, twisting the device to remove it from her armour. She dropped it on the ground and crushed it beneath her heel, never once breaking eye contact with Natasha. “These are cute toys but the orb automatically negates all electrical discharges.”

The shining orb pulsed in her hand, no doubt proving her claim if only you were smart enough to work out exactly what the device did. Her gaze roamed over the team, unrushed, teetering on unimpressed. There weren’t many that could look down at the Avengers, armed and ready to fire, with pity and amusement.

In the ultimate show of boredom, she leaned back against the cave wall and folded her arms, ornate metal arm guards scraping against her chest plate. You noticed the orb had vanished, tucked away in a pocket dimension, while she played her games. “Isn’t this where you’d traditionally threaten me? Or at least offer me a trade? Come now, stick to the script like good little pawns.”

“We don’t negotiate with -”

You stepped forward, cutting off Steve’s blatant lie. While that was the official line, everyone knew that it was easier to cut a deal with the villains you chased than waste time and energy fighting – and, more importantly, negate the risk that the super charged battles crossed into civilian territory and caught innocents in the crossfire. You’d all learned that lesson the hard way. “What do you want, Loki?”

A wicked grin spread across her face, equally captivating and terrifying. “Why, you, of course. If you wish to possess the power of this silly little orb, then you come with me. That’s my price.”

Around you, the team grew stiff and closed ranks. Tiny, almost imperceptible steps putting themselves between you and the dark haired goddess. No one believed that you couldn’t take care of yourself. They’d fought by your side in enough battles to know that you were more than capable, that you had earned the right to call yourself an Avenger like the rest of them.

But this wasn’t some ancient sea monster, confused and dazed after being woken from a centuries long by a passing submarine that could be tempted away from land with a big enough fish. She wasn’t a demon from another dimension that could be defeated by a bright blast of light or a knock off super soldier that, with enough heavy hits, would eventually fall.

Loki was in an entirely different league and everyone knew it. She was a goddess, a murderess when the mood took. Civilisations across the galaxy worshipped her, bowed at her feet and swore allegiance on the promise of a single kiss. She sewed mayhem throughout the universe, orchestrated coups and counter revolutions, just because it amused her.

She was fickle as anything and the team knew, if they handed you over, it could be a matter of mere minutes before she got bored of you and tossed you aside and found a new, deadlier way to entertain herself. Even with your training to protect yourself, there was no telling whether you’d survive whatever she had in store.

“Deal.”

The rest of the team turned to you in shock but Loki was already moving. Her fingers curled around your wrist, a green shimmer encasing you, she winked at the Avengers. With a flourish, she pulled the orb out of its hiding place and tossed it into the air. “Catch.”

A bright flash blinded your vision and when it cleared you were no longer in the cave with your team. Instead, you stood in an opulent room, marble and gold furnishing every surface. Her bedroom, exactly as it had been on your last visit down to the placement of her reading scrolls and steaming tea pot.

Loki cupped your cheeks, turned your face from side to side to check for injuries. Convinced that you weren’t suffering from the adverse effects of an untethered teleport, she pulled you in for a rough, passionate kiss. Like everything she did, it was all consuming, powerful and utterly addictive.

She kissed you like she was trying to draw every last bit of air from your lungs, to overwhelm your nerves and leave you a panting, wanting doll, pliant in her hands. To prove herself a queen worthy of your affections. Goodness knows she didn’t have to try hard. You’d give yourself to her in every possible way, and had done countless times.

Her armour was cold to the touch, a sharp contrast to the heat of her lips on yours. It hugged every inch of her figure and while you loved the intricate patterns and sheer majesty of it you were desperate to feel her. She sensed as much and stepped away, catching your lip between her teeth as she pulled back to prolong the kiss just a moment longer. “Don’t let me stop you, my darling.”

Never one for patience, Loki allowed you time to remove but one piece of her complex armour before simply using her magic to strip down. She only subscribed to delayed gratification when she was the one pleasing you, never the other way around. Either way, you couldn’t complain. Replacing the harsh metal was a soft gown, sheer emerald panels that flowed from the low cut bodice and left very little to your imagination. All her voluminous curves were on show, her perfectly pale skin so ready to be worshipped.

You sank to your knees before your queen, thoughts flickering briefly to your teammates. They would be out of their minds with worry; they knew Loki had an obsession with you but had never realised that the bruises and marks you always returned with were ones of desire and affection and not cruelty. Guilt squeezed your chest as you pictured them racing back to HQ, frantic as they scoured satellite data for traces of you.

So many times you had almost told them the truth about you and Loki but you’d never quite found the words to explain how you’d started your affair with the goddess. They wouldn’t understand. And that was okay. Truly. Everyone on the team had secrets (admittedly none were sleeping with an alien queen – at least as far as you knew – but secrets were common place and everyone accepted that).

It did mean, though, that the only way you ever got to see her was after carefully constructed scenarios like this. If the team were suspicious over the fact you’d been kidnapped by fifteen different enemy forces this year (all working on behalf of the goddess, of course) they hadn’t mentioned it.

“You are resplendent,” Loki said, lifting your chin with the lightest touch. She sensed your hesitation immediately, either reading you with ease or allowing her seidr to seep into your thoughts and supplement the worry she already held for you. She dropped to the ground, skirts settling around her, and asked, “What is wrong?”

“Nothing, my queen.”

“You should know better than to try and lie to me, dear.”

You closed your eyes instead of meeting her studious expression, already knowing what you’d see. What you weren’t ready to see, feelings neither of you could voice. Still, her seidr danced across your skin, warm and soothing as she eased your concerns. Oh, to know that one of the most dangerous people in the universe cared for you above all others… The power you had over her, it was intoxicating. Terrifying.

Leaning into her touch, heart breaking at the slight shaking of her fingers, you breathed, “This has to stop. They’re going to find out. We can’t keep doing this.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

The sudden lack of contact felt all the more stark as her skirts rustled against the stone floor, her light footsteps growing more distant with each second. Just like that, Loki walked away, turning her back on this affair as if it never meant a thing. Every beautiful word, ever promise she’d ever made, nothing more than whispers on the wind, blown away forever.

Half expecting to open your eyes and be back in the cave, you were shocked to see Loki draped across a lounger, watching you with that ever present smile, that captivating glow. She trailed her fingers over her thigh, drawing random circles as she waited to see what you’d do next. “Are you going to beg?”

You shook your head and her eyes glittered with pride.

“Quite right,” she said. “Well, don’t just sit there, darling. Come over here.”

“Why are you doing this?” Against reason you sat on the edge of her chair, didn’t pull away when Loki stroked your wrist, pressed a kiss to your knuckles. It was cruel but perhaps that was the point. Making it easier for you both to say goodbye by tainting every memory with this cold, callousness.

However as she sat straight, wrapped herself around you and dotted kisses up the side of your neck, you wondered how this could possibly help either of you. Loki’s hot breath sent tingles down your spine, ignited a familiar heat in your stomach. You trembled as she ran her hands over your shoulders and down your chest, slowly drawing the zip of your jacket down until she was able to knock it free from your body entirely.

“Loki, stop.”

Her hands grew still and that fantastic tingle of her seidr brushed against your back as she hid behind an illusion, pulling away physically and mentally. “You truly wish to leave me.”

“No. _No._ Of course I don’t want to leave you. I just can’t face… this.”

“I do not admit to it often but I am confused, darling. It was your choice to tell them about us. I am not sure what else you want from me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What are you talking about? You made it perfectly clear that you tire of hiding our relationship and I, benevolent queen that I am, agreed that revealing the true nature of these… interludes is for the best.”

“You did?”

Loki suddenly appeared in front of you on her knees, an illusion checking you over once again from both sides. You’d had this fantasy so many times, dreamt of being caught between not one but two versions of the goddess, but this was far more clinical a seeing over than you’d imagined. “Darling, did you hit you head on something? You are remarkably slow today. Do you not wish to tell the Avengers that we are cavorting?”

You almost choked on your laughter, already imaging the absolute tidal wave of mockery you’d open yourself to if you dared phrase it like that. The atmosphere lightened after that and everything fell back into place, the easy banter and teasing jibes, the way it always had been before. It wouldn’t be an easy conversation but the team would understand, you were sure. And if they didn’t… You’d always have a place here with Loki, she made that perfectly clear.


End file.
